


Keep Me in Your Loop

by NeitherNora



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Spoilers - Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: (Spoilers for Episode 7)Michael and Tilley share a moment before Michael confronts Mudd.





	Keep Me in Your Loop

"You do have more of a plan than this, right? You have a follow up to turning yourself over?"

Tilley's mind and words were as quick as her feet as she and Michael rushed down the corridor toward Lorca's office.

"I have some ideas."

Even now, Michael hadn't cracked. Tilley was astonished. When they came to the last turn that would take them to the office, Tilley stopped Michael with a firm grip on her elbow.

"Michael..."

She was the vision of anxiety. She always was, but this day just got worse and worse. Michael checked her watch, and Tilley knew they only had a few minutes to spare.

"Next loop is the last one, right?"

Michael nodded. "For better or for worse."

Tilley fought back the lump in her throat and forced herself to make words.

"If, um...if we don't make it next time..."

Michael cocked her head. It was so _her_. Tilley almost broke, but clamped down on her tears. She couldn't look up from her shoes for a few long seconds.

"Tilley, I have to-"

Her words were cut off, stolen by Tilley's lips as she kissed her. It was a kiss she'd wanted since the day she saw Michael lying in her bed. For a moment, she didn't care about the ship or the war or the Klingons. There was only Michael.

Then Michael returned the kiss, and everything broke. Her heart, releasing after months of restraint. Her tears, soaking lines down her cheeks. She felt Michael's hands on her, firm yet gentle, holding her head in place.

They parted, breath heavy between them. Tilley stepped back, smoothed her uniform.

"I didn't want to die without getting to kiss you," she said. "Not again, at least."

"I _will_ make this right," said Michael, reaching out to wipe a tear from Tilley's face. "I promise."

Then she turned on her heel and left to face Mudd one more time. Tilley leaned against the wall of the corridor and hoped that death was quick.


End file.
